


Obliviously Idiotic

by bluesxrgent



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, i got carried away what else is new, it's literally just 3k words of fluff, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Hey! I love your writing and if you’re still taking prompts I would love a one shot about elu/le gang/the crew/idriss and sofiane all partying together!!! I loved seeing eliott happy to finally be with his best friend and I want to see how they all get along together!





	Obliviously Idiotic

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to explore outside perspectives on lucas and eliott's relationship, so that's what I decided to do with this lil oneshot
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!

Eliott and Lucas were the two biggest idiots Yann had ever seen. He meant that in a positive way, but it was true. Lucas had always been Yann’s number one idiot, but combined with Eliott their combined brain power fluctuated from fully intelligent to complete dumbassery within the span of a few seconds. It was sort of endearing, if he was being honest.

Every single party they went to Lucas and Eliott could be found out on the dance floor either making out or making everyone else die of secondhand embarrassment. Right now, it was the latter, though they were joined at the moment by Arthur and Basile, so the secondhand embarrassment wasn’t too bad. It was Emma’s birthday party, so he supposed their behavior wasn’t necessarily out of the norm, considering. Chloé sidled up beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and following his gaze.

He never really knew how she would react to Lucas and Eliott being together, so he usually just avoided the topic at all costs, but they had all attended parties together many times. He looked down at her and saw her bite the corner of her lip. “What do you think about a double date?” she asked.

Yann narrowed his eyes. “What? With who?”

“Lucas and Eliott,” she answered as if it should have been obvious. Yann wasn’t sure if it was a trap or not, so he waited to respond. She laughed at his reaction, continuing, “He’s your best friend…”

“He’s also your ex-boyfriend,” Yann pointed out.

“Does that really count? It’s not like he had feelings for me,” she shrugged.

He paused. “This isn’t some roundabout way to get revenge or something, right? Because Lucas _is_ my best friend.”

She laughed softly and nudged his shoulder. “Of course not! I’m way over that, I promise. They just look so happy together, and I figured it would make things less awkward between all of us in the future.”

Yann still wasn’t totally sure, but he relented, “I’ll ask Lucas.”

She grinned widely at him before pulling his face down into a small kiss. Yann glanced back at Eliott and Lucas when they broke apart. They really did look happy, and Yann was glad. Maybe a double date wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world, so long as Lucas could survive being in close proximity to her for hours on end.

The two boys were alone on the dance floor now, Basile talking to Daphné and Arthur looking horribly out of breath but smiling proudly. God, his friends really were massive idiots. Unfortunately for him or for them, he couldn’t help but love them.  

 -----

Imane rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. She’d just wanted a chill, low key get together to celebrate Emma’s birthday, but it had turned into a full blown party. She was thankful Sofiane was there, otherwise she probably would have been stuck third wheeling the disaster that was Daphné and Basile. Maybe _disaster_ was a little harsh, but their PDA deserved no other term.

The only couple whose PDA she could really tolerate was Lucas and Eliott, mostly because she had a soft spot for the both of them, but she would die before she told them that. They probably knew anyway given the fact she didn’t pretend to barf in her mouth every time they kissed for longer than the situation required. It was kind of cute, only because she then had a multitude of ways to blackmail Lucas if needed.

“Eliott and Lucas?” someone asked her, someone very familiar that was not Sofiane.

She turned to level Idriss with an amused stare. “What about them?”

“You were thinking about them, I could see it on your face.”

“If you haven’t noticed, they’re a _little_ hard not to notice,” she said by way of explanation. He laughed loudly enough that Sofiane smirked a bit too himself. “That they are,” Idriss agreed solemnly.

“How have things been, with you and Eliott I mean?” Imane asked hesitantly. They hadn’t really talked about it much, though Eliott had shown up at her house a fair number of times and Idriss had disappeared to spend time with Sofiane _and_ Eliott on multiple occasions.

“Trying to butt into my friendships now too?” Idriss joked.

Sofiane cut in, “I think she’s already done that.” He brushed the palm of his hand with his fingers to let her know he was joking. She could have figured that out without his gesture, but it was still sweet that he cared enough to do so.

Idriss raised his hands in surrender, sighing in exasperation. “She’s really rubbing off on you, huh? I mourn the boy I once knew, he was so kind…”

Sofiane laughed and nudged Idriss in jest, shrugging in a _what can you do?_ kind of way. Imane cleared her throat, looking up at Idriss. He still hadn’t answered her. The Bakhellals were excellent at avoiding other people’s inquiries, but pit a Bakhellal against a Bakhellal and one would crumble.

“Things have been good, don’t worry,” he reassured her.

“I wasn’t worried, just curious,” she said defensively, “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m friends with Lucas, so if you and Eliott aren’t happy as clams, _I_ have to hear about it.”

Idriss scoffed. “Oh, please, you’d love the opportunity to get dirt on me.”

She shook her head. “I’m not worried about you, dear brother. I have quite a soft spot for Eliott.”

Idriss couldn’t argue, and neither could Sofiane. “Don’t we all?” Idriss said.

“Lucas more than anyone,” Sofiane said with a smile, eyes back on the hot mess unfolding on the dance floor. Idriss shook his head at the two boys, sighing.

“I need a drink if I’m going to have to watch this all night,” he said, and Imane narrowed her eyes at him. He immediately backtracked. “Or soda? Soda sounds nice.”

“I don’t care what you do, Idriss, just don’t take it too far. I don’t need to worry about you passing out somewhere when I’m already worried about Lucas breaking his neck,” she told him seriously. He made a show of rolling his eyes before he walked off, but the smile that he gave her was reassuring. He listened to her, no matter how much he pretended otherwise.

“Have you seen Emma?” Alexia yelled to her suddenly, holding a giant drink in her hands.

Imane shook her head and turned to Sofiane, who did the same. Alexia sighed and set down the drink. “She’s probably off fucking Alex,” Alexia said in defeat, “Though she’ll later deny it.”

“Is something wrong?” Sofiane prompted and Alexia looked up in shock, as if she’d forgotten the two of them were standing right there.

She laughed and shook her head. “Oh, no, it’s just _her_ birthday party and she is nowhere to be found, the ingrate.”

“At least we have Lucas and Eliott to soak up all the attention,” Imane reasoned and the three of them turned back to look at the couple on the dance floor. It looked like Lucas was attempting to… lift Eliott?

Sofiane leaned into Imane, whispering in her ear. “Do they know that this isn’t the Olympic Ice Dancing championship?”

She huffed out a small laugh, wincing as Lucas tried to flip Eliott over his back. “I’m not sure. Should we tell them?”

“Nah, let them do what they do,” Alexia interjected with grudging respect. “Honestly, props to them. No one else is even half as interesting, and here I thought we already _had_ a couple with mad dance skills.” She looked between the two of them pointedly. Imane raised her eyebrows at Alexia with a smirk, but Sofiane immediately held out his hand to Imane.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, and who was she to deny the request? Plus, they could show Eliott and Lucas how dance was _really_ meant to be done.

 -----

Manon couldn’t help but feel a surge of happiness whenever she saw Lucas and Eliott together. Granted, at the moment they were behaving like absolute idiots, but at least they were idiots in love. Over the last year she’d really begun to regard Lucas as family, and now Eliott was a part of that. It was hard not to love Eliott, really, and Lucas wholeheartedly agreed with her.

Watching him make a huge fool of himself on the dance floor, Manon was struck by how different Lucas was now to the boy she’d given her room because she and Mika had seen him struggling when no one else had. He hadn’t been Lucas before, not really, he’d just been a boy hiding inside of a boy waiting for Eliott to come and pull him out.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the appearance of Emma, who had disappeared from her own party for quite some time. “Guess where I just was?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows and Manon laughed quietly to herself, pretending to think it over.

“I don’t know _where_ , exactly, but I’m sure Alex does,” Manon answered, nudging Emma playfully. Emma laughed and leaned her head on Manon’s shoulder.

“You might be right.”

Manon turned her head and looked down to meet Emma’s eyes. “I thought you two were over?”

Emma shrugged. “We decided to give it another chance. First he wasn’t all in, then I wasn’t, then we started hooking up again, so we just talked about it and here we are.”

“I’m happy for you?” Manon said hesitantly, raising one eyebrow. Emma laughed and checked her with her hip.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Manon just shrugged and gestured to the dance floor. “I mean, you’re no Lucas and Eliott, but Emma and Alex has promise.”

Emma took a sip of her drink, laughing. “Don’t remind me, Lucas only rubs it in my face every chance he gets. He says it’s payback for all the PDA he had to suffer when Yann and I dated.”

“Didn’t he—?” Manon started, thinking back to what Emma had confided in her one drunken night a while ago.

Emma was still watching Lucas and Eliott execute what they thought were dance moves. _Oh dear God please tell me Lucas isn’t about to attempt to launch himself from Eliott’s shoulders._ “Yeah. But I forgave him for that a long time ago. I mean, I _did_ cheat on Yann, and I suppose I probably would have done the same if someone had cheated on you, or any of the crew. Maybe for different reasons, but Yann is still his best friend, and I know the lengths we go to for our best friends.”

Manon smiled to herself. She was always taken aback a bit, in a good way, when reminded of her close friendships with Emma and the rest of the girls. They had their ups and downs for sure, some of them that she herself had contributed to greatly and was still trying to make up for, but she loved them all like they were a part of her, and she was working on showing them that more effectively.

“But don’t go telling Lucas I’m over it,” Emma added, “I plan to milk favors out of him for as long as I can.”

Manon returned her attention to Emma, glancing back at Lucas briefly. Neither of them were dead, so that was promising. “You know what? I don’t think he’d do favors for you out of guilt anymore.” Emma raised her eyebrows, smile saying _sure, Manon_.

“I’m serious! I mean, I’m sure he still feels guilty for that whole situation, but he’s seen how much better you are without Yann, how much better Yann is without you— don’t give me that look, you know I’m right— and he’s become better himself. He’s happy, and I think he wants to share that happiness with as many people as he can.” Obviously, Manon didn’t live inside Lucas’ head, didn’t share his thoughts, but she knew him well enough to know that what she said was true. It was a beautiful thing, really. He deserved to be happy, and to share it wherever and whenever he could.

 -----

“Why won’t Daphné dance with me like that?” Basile whined in Arthur’s ear. Daphné had gone to the bathroom five minutes ago and, though Arthur loved his friend, those minutes were beginning to eat into his sanity.

“Do you really want Daphné to dance with you like that?” Arthur tipped his head to the side, squinting his eyes. From the looks of it, the dancers in question, Lucas and Eliott, were doing some sort of Irish jig mixed with… a waltz? Ballet? If they weren’t so obliviously in love, Arthur might have called them on it, or at the very least made jokes at their expense.

That was a lie, he loved both Lucas and Eliott too much to even consider it. With Yann, Basile, and Lucas all in relationships he’d been relegated to seventh wheel and cheerleader, but if he was being honest, he didn’t mind it. How could he not love his friends in love?

“I miss Daphné so much,” Basile sighed to his right. Arthur snorted. Ok, maybe sometimes his friends were annoying when they were in love.

Yann, unsurprisingly, was the least annoying, though Lucas would probably argue that one. Yann and Chloé were a serious but casual couple, a dynamic that worked well for them. There was some sort of trust built in to their relationship that Arthur knew from Lucas hadn’t been there in Yann’s previous relationships. Arthur had always liked Chloé, so he didn’t mind spending extra time with her when she accompanied Yann places.

Basile was the most annoying, but such was his personality that it didn’t seem as annoying sometimes. Arthur had listened to Basile whine about loving Daphné for so long that, when they’d actually started dating, it was hard not to be happy for him.

Lucas, well, Lucas was a whole other story. He wasn’t annoying per se, though that might have had a lot to do with Arthur loving Eliott and the two of them together. If Lucas was like this with anyone _other_ than Eliott, yeah, he’d win the most annoying award for sure. Instead, he was actually quite endearing.

That didn’t mean Arthur didn’t notice the fact that Lucas silently begged Eliott for kisses every two seconds or how a group outing with the five of them suddenly turned into a Lucas and Eliott couples photoshoot, quite the contrary. It just meant that when these things happened Arthur rolled his eyes out of love, not genuine annoyance. Plus, if anyone deserved to be obnoxiously out and proud and in love, it was Lucas.

“There you are!” Daphné exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Basile.

Basile furrowed his brows. “We’ve been standing here the whole time you’ve been gone.”

Arthur noticed that Daphné’s eyes were a little glassy, but not dull with the haze of alcohol. Whatever was occupying her mind definitely didn’t have to do with drinking a bit too much, which was good, but it still meant that there was something on her mind. He didn’t think it was his place to ask her about it right then, but he made a mental note to make sure everything was all right before the night was out.  

“Right, right,” Daphné said, laughing unconvincingly. She turned to Arthur. “Do you mind if I steal Basile for a dance?”

“He’s all yours,” Arthur said with a grin, watching as they walked away. Most everyone was dancing now, the song was slow and beautiful and required the type of love his friends were lucky to have in their lives.

He stood on the outskirts, watching it all but not necessarily wanting to participate. Truly, he was content being a seventh wheel.

 -----

“You know they’re all watching us right?” Eliott said, breath tickling Lucas’ face.

“Who?” Lucas looked around, attention drawn back into his boyfriend when he heard Eliott’s soft laugh.

Eliott’s eyes were full of light and laughter. “Everyone.”

It was true, in his single glance around the room Lucas had met the slightly exasperated gazes of most of his friends. Sofiane and Imane were the only ones who seemed to be off in their own world, dancing slowly in tune with the rhythm of the music.

“I love this song,” Eliott sighed, pulling Lucas back in closer to him, one hand on his back, the other clasped and held aloft, like they were dancing at their wedding. Lucas blushed furiously to himself at the thought, turning his head and pressing it against Eliott’s chest so he couldn’t see.

Thoughts like these popped up randomly, and it was hard not to let them scare him sometimes. Did he think he was going to, someday, marry Eliott? Yes. One hundred percent. But he was still young, they both were, and they had their whole lives to think about getting married, being married, and whatever would come after.

Right now, they could just enjoy this song, sink into each other’s arms and pretend the rest of the world and what was supposed to come next didn’t exist. He had never heard this song before but, hearing Eliott sing along to it softly while they danced, it had the potential to be a favorite of his.

“Can this be our first dance song at our wedding?” Eliott asked casually, still swaying idly. Lucas looked up sharply, trying to ascertain whether Eliott was serious or not, or if he had been reading Lucas’ mind.

His eyes were full of love, or maybe Eliott just _was_ love himself. Lucas found himself smiling earnestly. He could try, for a moment, not to let the future scare him, especially when Eliott wasn’t scared. “I thought it would be ‘I Love You’?”

Eliott considered this. “Second dance?”

“Is that a thing?” Lucas laughed.

Eliott shrugged and pulled Lucas back into his chest. “We can make it a thing. You know those fundraisers where you can’t stop dancing until you raise all the money?” Lucas tipped his head back up again and raised his eyebrows.

“No,” he said, “I don’t think that’s a thing either.”

“Shut up it totally is,” Eliott said through a bout of giggles. He continued. “My point is, that’s what we’ll do for our wedding. No one can stop dancing—”

“Until they shower us in money?” Lucas interjected.

“ _No_. Though that’s not a bad idea…” he broke off and pressed his forehead into Lucas’ hair, the two of them unable to contain their hushed laughter. “I was just going to say no one can stop dancing until we tell them to stop.”

Lucas still wasn’t sure if he could drop casual references to things Eliott said while he was having an episode into conversations afterward, but he couldn’t stop himself from adding, “So, all our guests will have to eat is ham and crisps and then they’ll be forced to dance until we allow them to stop? This wedding will be one for the history books, that’s for sure.”

To his relief, Eliott laughed harder. “Or maybe I’ll surprise you and we’ll go to America and get married by Elvis in Las Vegas.”

Lucas shrugged, looping his arms around Eliott’s shoulders. “I don’t care what we do, as long as we do it together.”

“Ah, so the soundtrack can be exclusively dubstep, then?” Eliott grinned victoriously, and Lucas’ eyes widened immediately.

He shook his head fervently. “No, no, no, I promise we can do whatever you want as long as there’s no dubstep.”

Eliott pretended to pout before resting his forehead against Lucas’. “Fine, but only because you’re so cute when you go into defensive hedgehog mode.”

“Shut up!” Lucas leaned up to kiss the stupid grin off Eliott’s stupidly beautiful face. “I love you.”

They both pulled each other closer instinctively, breathing in each other’s scents that had somehow mingled to be lucasandeliott rather than Lucas and Eliott. “I love you, too,” Eliott answered without hesitation.

When they kissed, no matter how many of their friends were watching, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
